grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Pogo'pogo
Pogo'pogo is a young hunter and keeper of The Redwood Tribes. He can often be found stalking game or fishing in Azeroth's vast wilderness, accompanied by his companion, Kazi the mountain lion. Appearance Standing at 6'3", and thin, Pogo is remarkably small for a forest troll. His verdant green skin makes him stand out among his troll kin within the Horde, as does the strange layer of mossy growth that seems to cover most of his body. This moss may brighten or yellow depending on Pogo'pogo's general health and the environment he is in. Pogo boasts some suspiciously pointed features, such as sharpened teeth and lightly tufted ears. His features seem to grow more angular and feral as his connection with Halazzi deepens. History Childhood Pogo'pogo was raised communally by the villagers of Raventusk Village along the coast of the Hinterlands after his parents were supposedly killed in separate (a common fate among the trolls of the Hinterlands). Among the most influential of his mentors were Primal Torntusk and the Huntsman Markhor. Leaving Home As Pogo'pogo neared adulthood, he began to have strange dreams in which he encountered a frightening creature with a tawny body similar to a mountain lion but a face like a ritual mask. Yayo'Jin, the Raventusk mystic interpreted the apparition as the loa Halazzi. Following this revelation, the village elders chose to send Pogo'pogo to learn and fight alongside the horde. Their reason for this decision was not revealed to Pogo, but he obeyed their judgment anyhow. It was soon after his arrival in Kalimdor that Pogo encountered the Redwood Tribes and was inducted into their ranks. The fledgling hunter now loyally fights alongside the Horde with his newfound friends and family. Encounter with Kazi WIP Soon after arriving in Kalimdor, Pogo'pogo was smitten with the region's raptors and the Darkspear's skill at handling the fierce and intelligent creatures. He attempted to train one of his own, a green marsh stalker named Rhek, but his inexperience with the beasts and the raptor's strong personality made them clash frequently. After resting following a particularly difficult hunt, Pogo awoke to find Rhek completely gone, his trail ending somewhere in Dustwallow Marsh. Shortly following this incident Pogo'pogo received his second vision of Halazzi. The loa was furious with his show of mediocrity declared the troll unfit to wield his blessing. Eventually, the loa gave him an ultimatum, fulfill his challenge or give up hunting forever. Halazzi's challenge was a daunting one. Pogo'pogo was to live up in the mountains over Hillsbrad among the lions there and pluck their whiskers; one for every hair on the troll's body. Only then could the young hunter truly understand and embody the nature of beasts. For over a moon, Pogo'pogo stalked the hills overlooking the farmland below, living entirely off the flesh and blood of the lions he had slain (and the occasional passing adventurer). Currently Recently, Pogo'pogo decided to try his hand at bat riding, as many trolls in history were known for their agility and ferocity on the back of these beasts. Naively, he thought a bat from the Plaguelands would be suitable. Proud of his new bat Zozo, Pogo brought the creature to the love-is-in-the-air faire for all to meet at the petting zoo. Unbeknownst to the young hunter, Zozo was infested with disease-carrying fleas, potentially afflicting those who attended the petting zoo with an unknown infection. Pogo began to develop worrying symptoms during the faire, possibly indicative of the plague. The shaman Mohrn Saltchewer managed to stave off the illness with healing magic while help was acquired. The members of Hand of Lordaeron present at the event reacted quickly and treated the troll through a combination of medical science and light-based magic. While Pogo'pogo's condition is stable and improving, the effects of the epidemic on the greater community is unknown at this time. The bat, Zozo, was euthanized to ensure the safety of the public. Following the incident, Pogo has pledged to aid their efforts against the scourge and formed some unlikely friendships with a few members of the hand, most unusually including the assassin Blackplague. Personality High energy and talkative, Pogo'pogo is the kind of troll to always speak his mind. His strong personality and general naivety can make him come off as either a loyal and gregarious friend or an annoying and viciously-minded clown. Pogo'pogo often finds himself torn between his desire to fit in with his newfound family and his long-held prejudices (especially toward members of the alliance) as he struggles to reconcile the beliefs and attitudes developed while living among the Raventusk with new experiences and expectations granted by life with the Horde, and The Redwood Tribes. Beliefs Pogo'pogo is deeply religious to the point of superstition. He is acutely concerned with the opinions of the Loa and the activities of spirits, and will often declare things as signs or omens. Pogo regularly makes offerings to and attends to tasks that he thinks will please Halazzi, to whom he attributes his hunting prowess. Pogo'pogo is also beholden to the widely held belief (among forest trolls of all stripes) that the Warlord and folk hero Zul'jin will one day return from the Ghostlands and reestablish the once-great Amani empire within the northern half of the eastern kingdoms. Misc. Despite being a beastmaster hunter, Pogo'pogo is not a friend to all creatures of Azeroth. Notably, he has a strong revulsion towards wolves of all shapes and sizes and has difficulty understanding and working with reptiles such as raptors and snakes. Pogo also distrusts dragons as "lizards dat be flyin ahn spittin' flame be unnatural." Category:Characters Category:Troll Category:Horde Category:Hunter